My Oneshot Collection
by TheDisguisedFairy
Summary: My one-shots all CS, of course from now to the future. I'm just too lazy to create a new story for every one-shot I make, so here are the simple details. All the stories have summaries inside, so feel free to read the summary and if you don't like it, then you can skip it. Oh, and ratings range from K-T.
1. Opposites

**I've created this one-shot collection due to my laziness, so enjoy! If you don't like the summary then feel free to skip!**

* * *

**Title-Opposites**

**Summary-A drabble of their relationship**

**AN-Yeah, this idea was driving me crazy, so I had to do it!**

**Words-112 (it's short)**

* * *

She looked best in red. He looked best in green.

He was calm and collected. She was feisty and a happy-go-lucky person.

Her first Pokémon was a fire-type. His first Pokémon was a grass-type.

She was klutzy, kind, and not to mention had an enormous appetite. He was arrogant, hard-working, and ate a normal amount.

She was innocently cute and he was dangerously sexy.

He was a 'bad boy.' She was a 'good girl.'

She was surrounded by people. He was a type of loner despite his fans.

She was a bit dense, while he was smarter than the average.

They might be complete opposites, but people always did say opposites attract.


	2. Drew's Cinderella Story AKA CStory

**I do not own anything (DUH!) and this is the only time I'm saying this. Also my cover is just a bunch of pasted letters, so I don't own that either, but I think it looks cool**

**Title: Drew's Cinderella Story or CStory (if you don't get it, then too bad)**

**Summary: Drew and May have been texting each other for a while with May not knowing who's on the other phone, one day May gets tired of it and tries to find out who it is.**

**Words: 6,000 (I made it longer since the last one was short)**

* * *

Drew's phone buzzed with a message, '_Can you plz tell me who u r?'_

He chuckled. His friend Ash had given him a May's number, so he could torment her to no end. In truth he had been texting her for weeks now. He replied, '_Hm, well, I have a face._'

A moment later his phone buzzed, '_No duh sherlock! Plz tell me!'_

He texted back, '_Why do you want to know?_'

He may have had feelings for her, but he wasn't about to tell the most gorgeous girl in the world that he was texting her. He didn't get to see what May texted back because his stepbrothers, Brendan and Matt were calling him to do, no doubt, chores.

Drew's mom had died giving birth to him and his father had died of pneumonia when he was merely 10 years of age. When his father died he was put in an orphanage of bliss for a solid month before his dastardly stepfather had adopted him. His stepfather said his abnormal green hair had made him adopt him.

He was treated poorly with a small, cramped room with nothing, but a child's bed with a thin child-sized blanket. The floors creaked and the walls were dusty, covered in cobwebs, had holes, and the paint was faded and was peeling. Drew was left with all the chores like, cleaning, cooking, yard work, etc.

He was even forced to do the laundry, which by the way made him think that wearing the itchy, pink, large, and bug covered gloves were less disturbing than the underwear he had to clean. Never again would he want to find out Brendan wet his pants when he slept.

His cell phone, which was one of the older ones didn't have a camera, flip-styled, no internet use, 1,000 texts monthly, and 30 minutes a month was all his stepfather, Benjamin the 83rd would allow. He never let him forget that he was the 83rd Ben of the McCliff family. Drew's last name was Hayden and there was no way he was allowing his last name change to something that fat tub of lard has for a last name.

Drew attended a private school and soon enough May was going to have her cotillion, which was held every year for her birthday. He never attended because every year his stepbrothers would tell Ben (the 83rd fat tub of lard) that they trashed their rooms trying to find something to 'wear' even though they were already dressed for the dance. Every year for 3 years.

Sure, he would've been considered 'popular,' but his so called brothers threatened people to like them instead because his 'dad' was extremely wealthy. Ben was a notorious owner of a costume shop called, _Costume Party._

He didn't even bother to check up there either. He just made Drew slave over the shop for nothing, but a miserable place to live. Drew's co-workers were mostly just Ash's relatives. Ash's father had died young, so Ash was typically dragged along to work with his mom, Delia.

That's how Ash became Drew's best and only friend. He felt guilty whenever Ash was dragged into the bullying done by his stepbrothers & friends, but Ash however could fight back and that's just what he did. He sent his Pikachu to sick 'em. It was hilarious only until Brendan wet his pants from fright, which had to be washed by Drew the Laundry Boy.

He also had kept a Roselia, secretly. It was a gift from his father and so Drew had raised it from an adorable Budew to an elegant Roselia. He had raised it carefully while having Ash cover for him, frequently. His current matter at hand was what he was used to, daily.

"Oh, look what we have for you." Matt teased. He was holding a list of chores in his hand and was currently thrashing it in Drew's face until he got annoyed and ripped it out of his grubby fingers. He looked over the list:

**Prepare dinner**

**Clean house**

**Do laundry (Brendan's out of underwear)**

**Do the boys' homework**

**Afterwards report to me (Ben the 83****rd****) for more chores**

"Yeah, you have to do our homework, loser!" Brendan taunted and used his fingers to form an 'L' on his forehead and stuck out his tongue for emphasis. Drew rolled his eyes. He was tempted to retort with a, "At least I don't wet my pants."

"Yes, sir!" Drew mock saluted them instead and went to do the first thing, preparing dinner, but before that he rushed upstairs for his phone. Yes, he was that obsessed over the brunette. There were two messages when he checked.

'_I havta go bai! Dance prep!' _Drew groaned looks like he ran upstairs for no reason. He looked at the 2nd message.

'_Hope you can come! :)' _Drew groaned again, courtesy of the ugly stepbrothers.

"Sorry, princess, the peasant can't go to your ball." He muttered and went downstairs to prepare whatever was looking good in the fridge.

* * *

Drew got ready as fast as he could Thursday morning, so Ben wouldn't yell at him for being late. As soon as he acknowledged Drew's existence with a, "Get out of my face!" he scrambled some eggs, sizzled the bacon, set the table, filled cups with juice/coffee, ate, and headed for school. He saw his best friend Ash near a crepe stand.

"Hey, Ash." Drew greeted bluntly. Ash turned and gave him a goofy grin. As soon as Ash bought his whipped cream filled crepe he nonchalantly ate his delicious snack while he walked with Drew to school. Drew had pretty much figured that Ash went to the crepe stand every morning for an early snack after his mother's breakfasts.

"Hey, I heard that May's handing out her invitations today." Ash announced through a mouthful of crepe.

"Then it's too bad I can't go, huh?" Drew sighed.

"Really? Why? Oh, right! Brendan and Matt, right?" Ash said densely.

"Yeah, just you wait. They're going to do what they do every year." Drew said.

"I feel for you, but I'm going. I already promised May I'd go plus it's funny to see Misty in a dress every year." Ash snickered while Drew rolled his eyes.

"I don't know maybe for once I'll get lucky and actually go, but I wouldn't have anything to wear." Drew admitted.

"Doesn't Ben own a costume shop or something?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but as if he'd let me borrow a costume." Drew scoffed.

"Then I'll just let you borrow something I own. I'm making sure you go this year." Ash promised.

"Okay, but I'm not making any promises that are practically impossible." Drew said pessimistically. They entered the school, but weren't –at least Drew wasn't- surprised when confetti was blown in their faces. This was a typical invite tradition May did every year.

"Hey, Ash!" May greeted.

"Hey, May!" Ash greeted back. Drew felt awkward standing there, ignored.

"You promised you'd go, right? It's Friday! You too, Drew! I hope you can come too! Wait, were you even at my previous ones? Anyway, since this is my graduating year of high school I'm having a masked ball this year for fun!" May explained in a dazed look. She handed them an invitation each.

"Aw, you want me to go? How sweet? I feel so touched." Drew said arrogantly. May quirked her eyebrow up.

"Excuse me? Argh, never mind, Hayden! I'll deal with you later!" May shooed the two away, so she could shower future students in confetti. After Drew and Ash were far enough away they resumed their talk.

"See, you have to go! This is going to be her last one." Ash pressured.

"Fine, I'll go, but if I can't go, then that's that." Drew said finally, which Ash thought was just like Drew.

The rest of the school day felt like a blur to Drew. The moment school ended he ripped open to envelope. In May's curly handwriting stated,

_Drew, you're invited to my masked ball!_

_Be sure to bring a cool mask and feel free to bring one of your Pokémon with you!_

_Oh, by the way I don't ever remember you being at my other dances, so I really hope you can come to this one!_

_When: Friday from 5-9_

_Place: My place, dance room (duh)!_

_Extra info: If you're my mysterious someone then you better confess before I give you a good slap to the head for no telling me!_

_~May Maple, future 17-year old._

He quickly stuffed it in a book, which was in his book before Brendan would rip it up ferociously. The white-haired jerk had a thing –crazy obsession- for the brunette. Brendan absolutely refused Drew the right to have anything that was given to him by May. That's why every year a green-haired boy's invitation was ripped up into pieces, but not before a white-haired boy read it.

There was no way he was going to tell her it was him, though. Drew was sure on that detail. Not only would it damage his already large enough ego, but he'd get no doubt cruel punishments from Brendan & friends.

"I finally found you, sheesh! Why do you always hide after school when May passes out her invites?" Ash was panting, hard.

"I wanted to read my invite before it got ripped up." Drew zipped up his already opened bag. His bag was a black one with poorly concealed rips.

"I really need to get you a new one, huh?" Ash said.

"No, it's okay plus if you did the idiots would probably wreck it." Drew really would've appreciated a new bag, but what he said had too much truth to it.

"C'mon let's go before we're late for work. After today's invites there's sure to be a lot of people itching to get their hands on a good costume." Ash shoved Drew ahead.

"Alright, I'm going!" Ash stopped ushering Drew on ahead and let him go in his calm, arrogant pace. When they got to the shop their faces paled. Ash was right. A mob of both genders was inside the store looking for anything decent to wear to the masked ball.

"Hey, um, I can't help you today. I have to go look for, uh, a costume for Pikachu!" Ash lied halfheartedly. He really did need to find a something for the electric mouse to wear, but he could've done that in less than 10 minutes.

"Chicken." Drew muttered. He entered the average sized building. The store had walls and walls of clothing, accessories, etc. Drew walked to the far corner where there was a broom closet and inside was his uniform. His uniform consisted of a blue shirt, white shorts that went to his knees, a blue cap, and a nametag that said, "Hello, my name's **DREW**."

The tag was faded, however, and stated, "Hello, m ame **DREW.**" Although, no one ever cared about nametags the tag made Drew a little self-conscious about the tag because he didn't want to be maimed or 'm amed.'

Drew came out of the broom closet, but was whisked away by some guy with navy blue hair (almost black), thick rimmed, black glasses, green shirt, and tan cargo shorts. The kid was no doubt about ten.

"Do you work here-" The kid read his nametag, "Drew?" He asked. Drew almost flushed at nametag reading, but when there was no comment about maiming him, he continued.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you need help?" Drew asked.

"My sister's having a birthday party and my parents are making me go, so I have to go get a stupid costume for the stupid party." The little kid grumbled. Drew made a query on who his sister was.

"Okay, so what are you looking for?" Drew questioned again.

"I'm just looking for the kids' section. Hey, is your hair naturally green?" The kid pushed his glasses against his face.

"That's a little personal, but yeah." Drew felt a little hesitant about telling random strangers the truth, but here he was telling a random kid about his hair.

"Did your parents have green hair?" The kid asked again.

"No, they had blond and brown hair. My hair was a mistake in the DNA, so why don't we aid you to the kids' section now?" Drew felt his mouth twitch slightly.

"Oh, right. By the way my name's Max." Max introduced.

"Well, Max, as much as I love talking to strangers I'm afraid I have to work." Drew adjusted the blue cap with _Costume Party _stitched on it and went to the register, where Delia was helping as many people as she could.

"Drew, thanks goodness you're here! I need all the help I can get! Harley's here too! He's in the back, please start right away." Delia said kindly. Drew inwardly groaned. Harley was a flamboyant, purple haired man in his 20's. He wore green clothes that resembled a Cacturne, but Ben was fine with him not wearing a uniform because he –literally, quote for quote- said, "Oh, my! Is that Ben the 83rd! It is! I never thought I'd see the day I could meet you, hun! You're the most handsome and idolized man I know!"

Ben being a sucker for compliments made a few poses that belonged to the younger generation, but Harley somehow managed to not vomit and clapped, while taking a few snapshots. Drew saw him deleting the pictures in disgust later on, though. A man could only take so much torture for so long.

Harley popped out of the storage room like, a demented jack-in-a-box. "Drew, hun! Boy-toy, I'm so glad you're here! I'd love it if you'd help me unload these heavy boxes. They're much too heavy for me! I'm afraid I'll break a nail, sugar cookie." Harley kissed his $50 manicure.

"Yeah, I got it." Drew sighed. He knew that if he didn't agree immediately it'd only cause Harley to bother him more with his nicknames and complaints.

"Thanks, hun! Is the other boy-toy here? Where's my Ashy?" Gary had once come to the shop and called Ash that, so now Harley used the nickname on a regular basis.

"He's out shopping for his Pikachu." Drew answered. He hauled up a box and started to unload costumes onto racks. His phone buzzed in his pocket. May.

'_Hey' _it stated.

Drew quickly texted back, _'Hey.'_

'_Whatcha doin?'_

'_Not much. What about you?'_ Drew disliked text slang and refused to use it.

'_Im finding a dress for my ball r u comin?' _Drew pictured May in a dress and blushed slightly.

'_I might. Do you really want me to go?' _Drew loved teasing as much as his dad.

'_Well of course! Y wouldn't i?' _He rolled his eyes. She couldn't sense his sarcasm.

'_I might come, but that doesn't mean I'll even see you. It is a masked ball after all.' _May slightly regretted making it a masked ball after this comment.

'_Well then can u plz tell me who u r?' _Drew rolled his eyes. She just didn't know when to give up.

'_Do you really want to know?' _As soon as Drew sent it a reply came.

'_YES!' _

"Drew, can you please unload the costumes?" Delia's voice ordered nicely.

"Yeah, sorry." Drew apologized.

'_If you can find me at the ball I'll tell you it's me.' _Drew texted back and switched his phone off, not waiting to see if she would reply. He got through his work day with plans on escaping away to the dance.

* * *

Drew woke up to do his morning routine. He ordered the thought of May's dance to the back of his mind. He had been crazy thinking he could find a way to go at all. The events of the previous morning came and went and Drew was at the crepe stand again, but Ash wasn't there ordering his typical whipped cream crepe.

Drew thought nothing of it and continued onto school. Ash didn't show up for the rest of the day, so Drew had a suspicion that Ash was up to something, which was highly unusual for Ash. There was definitely someone else teaming up with him for this plan.

Drew dialed Ash's number, but was met with his voicemail instead.

"Pika! Chu! Chu! Pikachu!" Drew rolled his eyes. Ash would have Pikachu make a voicemail. Drew had a suspicion that Ash was either at his house or the shop, he was going with the latter.

And bingo was his name-o! "Ash, you know it's not okay to ditch school." Drew's arrogant voice spoke through the store.

"Yeah, but my mom needed my help with something." Ash shrugged.

"And what was your so called project that was so important you had to skip school for?" Drew asked.

"This!" Ash held up a white suit with a green bowtie, green buttons, and green rose. A white hat with a green stripe, a silver mask, and white dress shoes was neatly put on the counter.

"No offense, but you look ridiculous in white." Drew remarked.

"It's not for my Ashkinz. It's for you my Drew bear." Harley said popping out of nowhere.

"I can't go. My stepbrothers are probably about to give me their rooms to clean again." Drew replied.

"Then go home and actually ask." Delia said. Drew sighed; there was no getting around these three. He called Ben and after two rings he picked up.

"You. Good timing! I need you to work an extra shift today from 5-10." Ben said as soon as he picked up.

"Oh, I see. I'll make sure I do." Drew's infamous smirk formed and hung up.

"Harley, can you cover for me today? My stepfather's ordered me to work during the ball." Drew requested, but Harley attacked him in a hug.

"Of course! Anything for my Drewkinz!" Drewkinz? There were only so many torturous nicknames Drew could take before snapping, but right now he didn't care.

"Wait, we need to dye my hair, temporarily." Drew said.

"I'm already one step ahead of you, dear." Delia held up a bottle of temporary brown dye.

"I never saw the day I'd have to dye my hair." Drew said looking at a mirror. His hair had dried and he still had an hour to kill. He got into his suit and put his phone into his pocket.

"Hurry up! I still need to change into my suit!" Ash was rapping his knuckles onto the door.

"Go use a changing room." Drew rolled his eyes when he heard Ash's footsteps fade away as well as the knocking. Drew looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a whole other person with the mask and brown hair.

He walked out of the bathroom he'd been changing in and looked at a wall clock.

_4:27_

He still had half an hour to kill. He turned on his phone and saw a message.

'_k but that means u havta come!' _

Drew sighed, "Looks, like the peasant is coming to the princess's ball after all."

* * *

Drew and Ash walked inside May's house, invites in their hands. Ash was in a simple black suit, but he was the type of person who could pull off a simple look and still look handsome. A Pikachu with a top hat was perched on his shoulders. Drew took out a Poke Ball containing Roselia and released it.

"Ro?" The rose Pokémon took a look at its master and gave him a knowing look. Together the rose Pokémon and her owner walked side by side to the ballroom.

"Are you excited? Ooh, I found Misty! She's in a dress!" Ash went into a state of laughing at the redhead who looked irritated by the light blue strapless dress she wore. On her face was a white mask that was attached to a stick, had white and blue feathers on the side, and had white rhinestones. Around her neck and wrists were white pearl necklaces/bracelets and adorning her feet were white flats.

"Ash Ketchum that better not be you!" She yelled. Ash started running with his Pikachu in tow. He handed the security guard an invite before Misty could reach him first. He made a mad dash through the crowd in a desperate attempt to hide.

Drew handed the guard his invite and entered. The inside had tables with white covers on the sides, snacks on long tables, a dance floor, and a grand staircase in the background. Drew saw a girl with brunette hair walk down the staircase with the lights on her.

The brunette wore a ruby red dress spaghetti strap dress that flowed loosely around her legs, red sandals, a silver necklace with an 'M' pendant, and a white mask with gold lining. The dress's bodice hugged her body with the soft fabric and the skirt went to her ankles. Her mask had white feathers on the side and was like Misty's with it being attached to a stick.

"That's so May." Drew smirked.

"Now, let's see if the princess can find the peasant." Drew felt his face to make sure the mask was safely secured on.

"Ro." Roselia cooed. A mike was handed to May.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming, but I have a request. If you've been texting me for these past weeks then could you please come up here onto the stage with me?" May asked. Everyone was silent and May awkwardly stood onstage.

"Drew, get up there." Ash nudged Drew in a whisper. Drew felt himself moving onto the stage.

"Now, can you please tell me who you are?" May asked obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, Princess, but this peasant wants to be kept an anonymous." Drew felt himself say.

"Jerk! I'm going to find out!" The crowd had gone back to dancing after they saw the mysterious 'peasant' wasn't going to show his identity. May raced after Drew in pursuit, but before she could reach him a guy with white hair tapped her shoulder.

"May I honor you with a dance?" He asked. Drew knew right away it was Brendan and with Brendan there it meant that Matt was somewhere close behind.

"Sorry, Brendan, but I have to find out who's been texting me." May shrugged him off and ran after her mystery prince. Drew purposely let her catch him after he saw how slow May was in her dress.

"Ha, now tell me who you are!" May said triumphantly.

"Try it, princess." Drew smirked. May reached out to take off the mask, but Drew moved to the side before she could.

"Stop moving!" May said impatiently.

"Then can I interest you in a dance?" Drew bowed.

"Sure?" May said to her newly acquired dance partner. She placed her hands on his shoulder and into his hand, while Drew put his free hand on her waist.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" Drew asked.

"Of course!" May rolled her blue orbs.

"I'm touched." Drew twirled May and got a red rose from Roselia and placing it in her hair in a fluid moment.

"Just you wait! I'm going to find out." May announced.

"Okay, bu-" Drew's phone started vibrating. He took his phone from his pocket and saw a message from Harley.

'_Benny poo is coming to check on us!'_

"I have to go." Drew said a little too quickly.

"But can you at least tell me who you are?" May pleaded.

"Maybe another time." Before Drew could dash for it, he gave May a quick kiss. Drew was flushed, but he knew the urgency of his moment and ran. On his way out, he returned Roselia, but when he reached for his phone it was gone!

May, feeling ditched, picked up the phone and looked through his messages to make sure it really was him. It was.

Drew was already half way to the shop and was stripping away his mask, jacket, and hat. He had on a green shirt, brown hair, and white pants when he finished. He stuffed the costume in a nearby dressing room right when Ben entered the shop.

"Why are you not in your uniform?" He hissed.

"I was about to change into that after my bathroom break. I really shouldn't have eaten that crepe Ash offered me." Drew lied flawlessly.

"That's disgusting. Get into your uniform right away! I'm just here for my money." He spat. He collected his money and left. Drew was slightly curious why he didn't ask about the hair, but he didn't care.

Drew breathed a sigh of relief, "That was a close one."

He changed into his uniform and gave Delia the suit back. "Thanks for the suit."

"Did you have fun?" Delia asked.

"I didn't hate it, but I lost my phone." Drew sighed.

"Did Drewsy find a girlfriend?" Harley cooed.

"N-no." He uncharacteristically stammered.

"Ooh, you did! Tell me her name! I'll make her tell me all the juicy details! You guys kissed, huh?" Harley teased.

"May didn't know it was me, though." Drew muttered.

"Her name's May! Drewsy Poo and May sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Harley sang.

"Harley, stop. You're going to embarrass the boy to death." Delia said through a mouthful of laughter. Drew tried to calm the heat in his cheeks down.

"Oh, you're no fun!" Harley pouted.

* * *

May asked the principal the next morning if she could make an announcement. He surprisingly agreed and said it was a little birthday present.

"Hey, guys. If you dropped your cell phone last night, then I have it. That's all. Oh, and this is May!" May left after that.

"I know that I'm kind of dense, but I'm pretty sure May really wants to know who you are." Ash said to Drew during lunch.

"Right, what more could I lose? Hm, let me think. Brendan would want his revenge on me and not to mention I'd be in big trouble with Ben." Drew said listing punishments.

"So?" Ash said.

"I'm not telling her. Let's just go." Drew sighed.

Brendan went straight up to May the moment he saw her. "That's my cell phone."

"It is? Can you prove it?" May asked.

"Well, no, but er-"

"Brendan means to say it's my cell phone." Matt interjected.

"Really?" May said unsurely.

"Yeah, I can prove it. Brendan, give me your cell phone." Matt ordered. Brendan without thinking handed it to Matt.

"My phone number is (465)-192-3847, right?" Matt asked.

"Yep, so does that mean you were texting me?" May asked.

"Yeah, and how about a date? This Saturday." Matt said confidently.

"You sure? I danced with someone with brown hair and not blond." May said recapping her mystery guy's luscious brown hair that oddly smelled of dye.

"Do you want to go out with me or not?" He said sharply.

"I think I'd rather not date a jerk like, you!" May said angrily.

"Then give me my phone back!" Matt answered.

"Whoa, Blondie! Don't yell at my best friend like that! Oh, and do you think I actually believe you would own a phone as old as this? You're one of the richest people I know! I'm going to have to search you." Misty spat. She checked his pockets and sure enough there was an iPhone in his right pocket. Misty threw it back to him in disgust.

"C'mon May, let's go before another guy tries to trick you with his crap." Misty grabbed May toward a table with Dawn, Leaf, Marina, Zoey, and others. May sat down and was bombarded with questions from the girls about who the mystery prince could be.

"Was he cute?" Dawn gushed when May nodded.

"How'd you know it was the same guy who texted you?" Leaf asked. May showed her the phone with the conversations between May and the mystery prince.

"Well, that sure looks like it, but let's check his contacts." Misty glanced through his contacts and only found, Mr. Wets His Pants, Mr. Slob, Ben the 83rd Fat Tub of Lard, and Ash.

"This guy sure is a joker, but now I'm curious to know who wets his pants and I just know the person to interrogate." Misty grinned evilly. She snaked through the lunchroom with May in clumsy pursuit, but May tripped against someone's feet.

"You know it might be better if you just glued your feet in place, then you might not fall so much." Drew gave her a helping hand and a signature smirk. May blushed.

"At least I don't have…green hair." May noticed that his hair still had bits of brown in it.

"You're just jealous your hair isn't like mine." Drew flicked his hair.

"Hey, Drew did you go to my ball last night?" May asked.

"I didn't." Drew said bluntly.

"Oh." May gave a frown.

"Yeah, I had something better to do." Drew said lying spot on.

"Like what?" May asked.

"I had to work." Drew shrugged.

"Then couldn't you have had someone cover for you?" May said obviously hurt.

"I couldn't. My boss is a tyrant." Drew answered.

"Okay, well, then I have to go. Misty's helping me find someone from the ball, but you wouldn't know who that is, right?" When Drew didn't respond, May left.

"Good luck, finding me." Drew whispered. He went to go eat with Ash, but all Drew could find was his tray of food.

"I guess they're interrogating Ash." Drew smirked. He was impressed and a little angry at them for looking through his phone.

* * *

"Hey, Ash, do you know whose phone this is?" Misty held up Drew's phone.

"It looks familiar, but I don't know who it is." Ash shrugged telling the truth.

"Give me your phone then." Misty barked. Ash gave her his black phone. Misty typed in the phone's number and it came up with, _My Best Friend._

"Who's your best friend?" Misty asked again.

"Pikachu." Ash answered. He was honestly confused.

"Your best human friend, idiot." Misty rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, that's Gary, Paul, Drew, May, Dawn, and you." Ash answered.

"I give up! You're too dense!" Misty threw her hands in the air in exasperation. She stomped her way back to the cafeteria, but bumped into May who was trying to find her.

"Oh, sorry. Did you find out who the phone belongs to?" May asked.

"No, but Ash is too dense for a good answer." Misty said grumpily.

"Oh, then can I have the phone back?" Misty handed May the old phone and went back to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Ash do you really not know whose phone this is?" May asked.

"I don't, but it looks familiar." Ash gave a puzzled expression.

"Okay, well, I'm going to give you this, so you can give it back to your friend since it seems like you're his only friend." May handed Ash the phone and went back to her friends.

"I wonder whose phone this is." Ash shrugged and headed back to the cafeteria. He spotted Drew's grassy green hair with bits of brown immediately.

"Hey, do you know whose phone this belongs to?" Ash asked Drew showing him the phone.

"Yeah, it's mine. Give it to me afterschool. How'd you get it anyway?" Drew asked.

"May gave it to me because she thought I knew who owned this phone." Ash answered.

"Whatever just give to me afterschool." Drew replied. The rest of the day felt like a blur just like the last one. He wondered if May had actually figured out it was him. When the school day ended Ash gave Drew the phone just as planned.

"Thanks, I have to go and if anyone asks you who owns this phone just say you don't remember." Drew said.

"Okay?" Ash still didn't really know what was going on, but he was just going to go along with it.

Drew started walking, but as soon as he was out of range he looked at the phone and texted, _'Hey.'_

A reply instantly came, _'Hey so Ash gave u back ur phone?'_

'_Yeah…' _Drew started walking again.

'_Hey whyd u kiss me?' _Drew hesitated in replying, so he sent a less embarrassing message.

'_Because I don't hate you.' _Drew replied.

'_What would u say if I didn't hate u back? ;)' _Drew stared at the message for a while before he started walking again. There was a goofy grin, much like Ash's on his face.

'_Hm, well, I'm still not telling you who I am." _Drew's hands were a little shaky when he pressed _send. _Drew unlocked the door with his spare key and entered. Drew raised his brow when he saw Ben waiting for him.

"Hey…" Drew said hesitantly.

"Don't you 'hey' me! I told you to work and what'd you do? You went to that stupid party! I'm going to take away that phone! From now on all you're going to do is work." Ben barked. When he held out his hand for the phone Drew felt himself rebelling the order.

"No." Drew answered.

"No? I'll disown you!" Ben yelled.

"Then why don't you?" Drew rolled his eyes.

"I will! You have 10 minutes to pack up your stuff and leave!" Ben barked. Drew felt a wave of relief for the first time in his life. Just like that he was free? Thank the almighty gods of Arceus! Drew took his few clothing items, his phone, and his Roselia. The only problem was he didn't have anywhere to go…

He went to the only place he could think of. The costume shop. Drew carried his items to the shop and spotted the raven haired kid with his mother.

"Drew? You don't work today, do you?" Delia asked. Drew shook his head.

"Ben, he disowned me." Drew said. Delia gasped.

"Why? Maybe, I could talk to him." Delia said. Drew shook his head again.

"No, I'm finally free of that monster. I was wondering if I could live with you and Ash until I can find somewhere to live." Drew requested.

"Of course! I've always thought of you as my second son!" Delia clasped her hands together.

"You'll have to share a room with me, though." Ash pointed out. Drew shrugged.

"As long as I have my own bed I'm fine." Drew said.

* * *

The next day at school Drew was approached by his ex-stepbrothers.

"Look who it is." Brendan smirked.

"It's the poor little orphan." Matt teased.

"You know I still know that you wet your pants and you kiss Miley Cyrus posters." Drew said using blackmail.

"Okay, we're leaving and if you tell anyone that then I'll make sure I'll ruin your life." Brendan threatened, but Drew knew it was a faux one. They didn't own him anymore.

"Okay, whatever. I have better things to do." Drew left in search for a brunette named May. She was sitting in a field of grass. Drew interrupted her thoughts with,

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Drew smirked.

"Class doesn't start for another 9 minutes." May answered and motioned for him to sit next to her. Drew sat next to the dense girl.

"Yeah, so have you found the guy you were looking for?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he knows I do." May smiled while Drew raised his brow.

"Really? Who?" Drew asked a little too fast.

"You. You jerk. Did you really think I wouldn't notice the brown in your hair and that arrogant voice of yours?" May playfully punched Drew on the arm.

"Fair enough, but why'd you play dumb then?" Drew asked.

"Because I don't hate you." May shrugged.

"I don't hate you either." Drew stood up and offered her his hand. She took his hand. Together they headed back to school hand in hand. Even if Brendan could think of some kind of revenge it'd be worth it.

'I guess this is my happily ever after.' Drew thought.

* * *

~Fin~


	3. May's Song

**When I listened to this song I thought, yep, Contestshipping one-shot? I think so!**

**Title: May's Song**

**Summary: One of the biggest things in May's life was Drew. She did grow up with him, after all! Songfic based on Mary's Song by Taylor Swift.**

**Words: 1,556 (including lyrics)**

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

May's parents and Drew's parents had arranged for May and Drew to have a play date. May had looked at Drew and thought he looked like a star because his green eyes shined like one. Together they played Tag and Hide-in-seek. Soon enough, Drew's dad picked up a sleeping Drew. Drew's mother and father waved goodbye to May's parents and said that they should do it again.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

"Wouldn't it be funny if May and Drew grew and up and got married?" Norman, May's father joked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Look, how they get along. Your May is using Drew as a pillow." Andrew, Drew's father said. It was true, May had fallen asleep on Drew and Drew had fallen asleep on May. Caroline (May's mother) and Violet (Drew's mother) rolled their eyes at their husbands' jokes, "Oh, my."

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

May had broken Drew's favorite toy, a car with painted roses on it, "I'm going to beat you up. Just you wait, May!" Drew's face was red with anger and May was running away from him, but he was bigger, therefore faster and caught up, but right as he was about to launch his first punch he started laughing, "Got you! I have something better." Drew opened his closed fist to reveal a Poke Ball, his Budew.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I..._

_Oh my my my my_

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you have to kiss me!" May stuck out her tongue. It had technically had been a dare.

"Okay." Drew said. May's face scrunched into disgust and ran away, "Eww!"

"Oh, my." Vivian sighed, holding a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

It was May's 16th birthday and to Drew she looked different, in a good way, "You know, May, you look different, but you know in a bad way." Drew joked.

"Jerk." May muttered.

"I was just kidding, happy birthday, Amy." Drew held up a small box with a red ribbon tied onto it. May ignored how he said her name wrong and took the present. She opened the box and found a Poke Ball in it, her very own Swablu and a red rose.

"You know those two would make a good couple." Andrew joked.

"I know. Looks, like we're going to be planning a wedding soon." Norman joked back. May and Drew blushed, "Dad!" They yelled in unison.

"Oh my!" Caroline rolled her eyes and Vivian shook her head, but smiled at their children.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

May and Drew were on a date to the creek. It was 2AM and the two were fighting again, "You're a jerk!" May slammed Drew's jeep's door in frustrated anger.

"Yeah, well, who cares? At least I'm not a pig!" Drew yelled back. He instantly regretted it as May's eyes began to water. She ran back into her house. It was raining, but Drew stepped out of his car and waited outside May's window all night.

When May woke up, she saw Drew drenched in the morning light. May ran outside with a towel as fast as she could, "I'm sorry."

"You're an idiot! Here's a towel." May handed him one of the two towels she had been holding. Drew wrapped the towel around his body and May started to dry his face, but Drew leaned in and kissed her. When he leaned away, "If I catch a cold I'm blaming you." May said.

"Yeah, but you'd still love me." Drew gave May a red rose with droplets of water on the petals.

"Oh my." Caroline had watched the little scene and had taken a picture of the two.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

A few years had gone by and May was the age of 21 and Drew was 23. They were sitting on a nearby park bench, their favorite spot. Drew had gotten down on one knee and opened a small box with a diamond ring in it, "I think this is obvious, but will you marry me, Yam?"

May again ignored how he mispronounced her name, "Hm, I don't know. You're kind of arrogant and annoying, but why not?"

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

May was in a strapless white dress, a white veil that covered her face, white flats, and her makeup had been done by Dawn, one of May's friends that were attending the wedding. She held a bouquet of, yes, roses in her hands.

Drew was in a black tux. Their mothers were crying out of joy, as well, as a few of May's friends. Even a few of May's guy friends like, Harley. Before the two knew it they were exchanging vows.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Drew leaned in and May leaned in as well. They pulled apart and grinned, well, Drew actually smirked. May took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and threw the bouquet.

"It's mine!" Harley screeched, but much to his dismay, Misty caught it.

"You! That was supposed to be mine! You're my new enemy! I will seek revenge! Just you wait! You're going to regret catching that bouquet of roses from my two love bunnies!" Harley shrieked.

"Are you supposed to be a girl?" Misty said.

"How dare you!" Harley ran off seeking plans of revenge.

"Okay…Let's start the after party." Soledad announced.

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

Drew had blindfolded May with their 3-month old daughter, _Drew_. Yes, that's correct; Drew had named his only child after him, even though she was a girl. "Are we there yet?" May complained.

"Yeah, we just arrived." Drew untied the blindfold and May gasped. It was the place they had met so many years ago. It was Drew's parents' house. The house was already old from the decades it's been through. The house had been repainted myriad times and the garden was weeded. The backyard carried a century-old maple tree.

The front porch of the house was made of simple wooden planks with pots of flowers on the rails, a few lawn chairs, and a simple hammock.

"It's the place where we met." May said. _Drew _giggled her innocent laugh while Drew just held onto her. "I was thinking of living here since my parents don't want it anymore."

"Really?" May started jumping up and down happily, then she hugged Drew and _Drew. _Drew rolled his eyes, "You know I'm still holding _Drew._"

"Whoops, so let's unpack."

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my..._

And elderly couple sat on a hammock while watching their 47-year old daughter, her husband, and two grandchildren. _Drew_ had grown to be a girl much like May, but with Drew's looks. She had long green hair and striking blue eyes. Her face always had a smirk too, but on the inside she was almost identical to May.

"I'm hungry." _Drew _said. May nodded.

"I'm surprised I didn't go broke because of you two." Drew joked.

"I know what you mean." Marshall, _Drew's _husband agreed.

"Jerks." The two females muttered. _Drew's _children, Andrew and Droo (pronounced 'Drew') giggled. Andrew had messy orange hair like, Marshall and Droo had brown hair like, May. Together they ate dinner together and soon enough _Drew's _family had to leave.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! I'll visit you next week!" _Drew _waved.

"Bye grandma! Bye grandpa!" Andrew yelled. Droo merely flicked her hair.

"That makes me sound so old…" May sighed.

"That's because you are." Drew smirked.

"If I had enough energy I would smack you." May growled. Drew didn't reply, instead he looked into the night sky. May glanced at Drew's eyes. They still looked like stars to her.

* * *

**You know, I think this was possibly one of the cheesiest things I've written in a long time. Well, hate it? Love it? Review!**


	4. Faces

**Okay, well, I got this idea from a review from on one of my other stories, so here it is.**

**Title: Faces**

**Summary: May is dared to use her ultimate weapon on the most stubborn person to do what she wants for the whole day? Who's the culprit? It's none other than Drew!**

**Words: 2,029**

* * *

May pouted her face into her cuter-than-a-Togepi face, "Please!"

Max looked away trying to resist the urge to look at his sister, "No, I won't feed dad's Pokémon for you! It's your turn!"

"Please!" May begged pouting into a cuter-than-a-cuter-than-a-Togepi-face, which was seriously hurting her face. It hurt to look cute.

Max couldn't resist it anymore and looked. He saw his elder sister's face and sighed in defeat, "Fine." May pumped her fist in the air. She only used that face when she was in an emergency situation like, when she was little and wanted a chocolate chip cookie. Really wanted that cookie. Too bad it was the worst cookie she'd ever had.

"Thanks, you're the best!" May hugged her brother quickly and he made a face of disgust. Why were girls so…so…huggy!

"That and you have to find someone else to bother! Use your annoying face on someone else! No, I dare you to bother someone for a whole day with that annoying face!" Max said.

"What do I get out of it?" May asked. Max paused for a second and thought about it. What could his sister possibly want? Although, the main reason he wanted to get rid of May was because he was having friends over and May liked to play, Who Can Embarrass Max the Most?

"A dozen cinnamon buns?" Max suggested.

"I don't want cinnamon buns." May said. Max took a longer pause and said, "Brownies?"

"I don't feel like brownies either." May said stubbornly. Max sighed in exasperation.

"What do you want then?" Max hadn't ever remembered when May started acting so difficult.

"How about you just leave me alone, so I can feed the Pokémon for you, yours included?" Max wouldn't be surprised if a stress tumor just randomly appeared in his head.

May paused, "Okay, but who do I bother?"

"I don't care. Just find the most stubborn person!" Max yelled.

"Okay, okay!" May raised her hands in peace and went out the door. Who? Who was going to be her culprit? May wondered. She shrugged. It was going to be the first person she saw that she knew, of course. Well, whoever it was, it had to come after a quick trip to her favorite boutique.

May went in and breathed in the light scent of the store's signature strawberry perfume. May spotted a white lacy top with ruffles. She just had to have it, well; she did until she saw the price… $74.

"Seriously? It's just a top. Maybe, I should try using my face on dad…" May said evilly. That is until she saw the unmistakable green hair that Drew bore.

"Drew? Is that you?" He turned around and gave a confused look to May.

"It is you! What are you doing here?" May was fully aware that she was currently in a boutique for the female population.

"I'm here for my mom's birthday. I have to get her a present like any normal person and it so happens that there's a contest here today or did you not know?" Drew flicked his healthy hair. Then it hit May. She did want that top and maybe that one red dress, or those cute jeans…

May twisted her face into her cuter-than-Azumarill face. "What are you doing?" Drew's brows raised in curiosity.

"Can you buy me this top?" May pleaded holding up the top she'd been watching. Drew gave an, 'are you serious?' face, but then May stepped up her game with a cuter-than-Pachirisu face. Drew's face was unreadable.

"Fine." Then it happened. May went crazy and burned a hole in Drew's leather wallet. You know, now she felt a little hungry. Wasn't there a local café nearby?

"Can we go to Mew Mew Café?" May begged pulling up the same face and in defeat Drew followed May to the eatery. May had a heaping of the house special chocolate cake, a slice of the raspberry cheesecake, an M&M brownie, and a foam latte with extra sugar, cream, milk, and pretty much everything else.

Drew, not wanting to burn the whole larger had a cup of water and a bite of May's cheesecake. May felt a little fatigued when Drew paid the cashier and left the lovely brown café, she felt like a good piggyback ride would do. "Can you give me a piggyback ride?" May's expression turned into her deadly weapon once again.

The arrogant boy had already had enough of the face willed himself to not lose, but then May went up a step again. Crap. If May even thought of using that face against the legendary Pokémon, there was no way they stood a chance.

"Just get on." Drew kneeled down on the floor and let May get on. May laughed, but got on. This was sure turning out to be a fun day. She should do this this with Ash or even Brock one day. May's thoughts turned evil, she could get whatever she wanted with her secret weapon.

"Where am I taking you?" Drew said. May gave a long pause, enough for Drew's arms to start aching. May gave a paragraph of nothing but, ums and uhs until she finally decided on her house. It was getting late and she needed to put her newly acquired clothing in her less than neat closet.

"Took you long enough and don't think I didn't notice how heavy you are." Drew remarked. May's face turned from one of delight to one of anger. She flicked him in the head. Hard. Drew, being the weakling he is, fell. Not really, but that's what May had hoped for instead Drew dropped May in the grass.

"Ow." May rubbed her posterior. Drew offered his hand, snickering. May fumed an angry red, but took his jerk-tastic hand anyway. Suddenly a wicked grin spread on May's typically innocent face. Drew did drop her after all. Now, he was going to pay by going to get their nails done and then to do their hair.

She put on her game face or AKA her cuter-than-a-Pichu face. Drew looked away, feeling the sensation of the brunette's eyes down his spine. His eyes started wandering and soon enough he looked. He didn't cave in instantly, no he actually lasted longer than almost every person she'd met, but being the guy he was, he lost.

"Fine. Where to next?" Drew asked slumping in defeat, he'd never felt this lost since he lost to Solidad at his first contest.

"I think Manaphy's Make-up just opened up recently. I'd really like to get some for a makeover." May said. Drew was slowly starting to regret dropping May, but mostly he was mad at himself for losing to that, that, that face!

The make-up store was everything he thought it would be. A total disaster. May had bought 3 shades of pink lipstick that Drew couldn't tell apart if it was for the good of his life. She then bought 5 tubes of mascara that was all black and not to mention they were all different brands. May had insisted that she wasn't sure which brand was better, so she got them all.

The next shop was a salon and May had her nails done plus Drew was dragged along in the process. The salon ladies (who wore too much hairspray) raised a brow at Drew, but still painted his nails in a lovely layer of clear nail polish. Drew hid his face as people peeped in through the transparent glass window snickering, pointing, and an occasional flash of light from a phone. There were perks to being famous and this was not one of them.

While they waited for their nails to dry May had one of the workers wash their hair in the most expensive shampoo, expensive condition, rinse, and repeat. As May thought about what kind of special treatment she should get her hair, Drew sank lower and lower in the black chair, hoping no one else recognized him.

May finally decided on getting her hair trimmed and then curled to perfection. Drew hid behind a corner while May read a Coordinators' Weekly magazine. When May got off the chair, Drew felt like gaping like a fish, but he just merely asked if they were done yet.

"Almost. Hey, I have an idea! Come with me!" May took Drew by the hand and dragged him to who knows where or it was also known as the Pichu Park, May jumped onto a swing.

"Push me!" May said. Drew, already sick of the face more than obliged to go push. Although, he did soon realize it would look like a date in someone else's eyes and this made him start to enjoy the day, but only ever so slightly!

Well, until May suddenly took a leap of faith and jumped off through the air and land safely onto the wood chips feet flat. Oh, and Drew may have gotten his face maimed by the black plastic swing. The only this he did see was stars and someone putting something cold against his face.

"I feel like crap," he said groggily. May bit her lip, she hadn't exactly planned to hurt her main rival with a swing and now she was holding ice –courtesy of Glaceon- against his face.

"Where are you staying?" May asked.

"My cousin's house… I think." Drew sounded unsure.

"What do you mean, I think?" May asked.

"I don't know about you, but my head just got rammed by a swing! My cousin's house is next to a stream with a lot of Magikarp." Drew explained. May rolled her eyes and tried to think of all the streams in Petalburg. There wasn't any. There was only a lake.

"Is it a lake filled with Feebas?" May asked.

"I think so." Drew answered. May released her Blaziken and had him carry Drew over to the lake. And just like Drew said there was a house close to the lake. May knocked on the door and a woman in her 30's answered the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?" She seemed a little puzzled about a total stranger at her door, wonder why.

"Is someone named Drew staying here?" May asked.

"Yes, he's my nephew." She answered.

"Well, he may have gotten hit by a swing and there might be a giant goose bump on his forehead. " Blaziken showed the woman Drew.

"Oh, thank you, but can I ask how this happened?" She asked.

"I was swinging and I jumped off and I guess Drew got hit with the swing, sorry." May rubbed the back of her head.

"Can I get your name?" She asked.

"It's May." May answered after a pause. After hurting her nephew and asking for a name was a little strange.

"You're May?" She gasped.

"Yeah, here I am in the flesh and blood." May adverted her eyes.

"Can I get a picture?" The woman with dark blond hair ran into the house and came out with a camera seconds later.

"Sure…" May said warily. The woman snapped a picture of an awkward smile from May. She inwardly smiled at the soon-to-come scrapbook of Drew's future bride.

They soon exchanged goodbyes, but not before May went into the room Drew was staying in to say sorry. It was a little too late, though and Drew was asleep, so May did something on impulse she got close to Drew's face and…

The next morning Drew woke up groggily rubbing his head recapping May's little torture fest. His aunt came in with a tray of breakfast, but when she saw him she started laughing like a maniac. Drew looked at a nearby mirror and rolled his eyes. May had drawn a cartoonish mustache that swirled near the edge on his face. He went to the bathroom ignoring his aunt's contained (not well) laughter. He grabbed a towel and dampened the cloth, but not before noticing the little note on his hand.

**Sorry for the, um bruise? **

**XOXO May! **

Then it smudged up and washed away clean. Drew lifted the towel up to his face and started wiping. It was written in permanent marker.

* * *

**Well, that concludes my newest little one-shot. I've noticed that I typically use humor in my writing, should I attempt a tragic/angst one? Also did I trick anyone into thinking they kissed? ;)**

**Oh, and if you're a little confused about the marker, May used 2 types of markers. A washable one and a not so washable one.**

**REVIEW!**

**~TDF~**


End file.
